Dutch's deadly deed
by Delebo
Summary: Dig to deep into the past, you might find yourself buried


"Dutch… Dutch wake up its time to ship out"  
"Dutch… DUTCH!"  
The lagoon Capitan wakes up in a daze, dripping with cold sweat.  
"You ok Dutch?" revy is at the door with a concerned look on her face.  
Dutch drags himself out of bed, he is already half dressed so he strolls out the door with his iconic military vest over his shoulder. It's hot out today.  
"What's the situation revy?"  
" Chang wants a weapons shipment delivered to a small island off the coast of the city"  
Dutch's eyes meet revy's for a moment, his shades acting as a gag for his eyes that say it all.  
The lagoon gang head off for their intended location, the seas are calm and clouds are scarce, they betray the reality of what's to come.  
"Hey Dutch benny needs you down in the hull"  
"ok rock, watch the seas for me up here"  
"the sea looks pretty calm from where I'm standing"  
Dutch heads down to the hull where benny is waiting for him.  
"What seems to be the problem benny boy?"  
"This island were heading to, it's not listed on any of my maps"  
"It's not supposed to be, it was used as a government testing site for chemical weapons during the cold war, they kept it off the map to avoid an international incident"  
"so how did chang find out about it? What would he be doing over there?"  
"I'm not sure but whatever it is it can't be good considering what we're bringing in"  
"agreed, should we get ready for trouble?"  
"Just sit back and take it easy, this is just a simple delivery job, nothing to get you nighties in a knot over"  
"sure thing boss man"  
the ship reaches port, they're greeted by chang himself.

"Dutch long time no see, how ya been?"  
"Sorry but I'm not here to shoot the shit with you, we got what you ordered"  
"I can see. I'll have my men pick it up but in the meantime I think I have something you'd be interested in" A tension rose in the air, chang knew the islands history as well as Dutch's connection to it. Dutch never spoke of his past, everyone who knew him was content with his story of being an officer went AWOL, nobody digs deep into someone past in roanapur. Dutch kept his stoic expression during the walk to changs makeshift base, the rest of Lagoon Company helped unload the guns.  
"I think it's time we get to what's really going on here, the pleasantries can wait"  
"so I'm guessing you've already found it"  
"that'd be correct, and IM guessing you know the real reason for me bringing you here"  
"we both know why I'm here, my question is why did you have to get the rest of my crew involved by masquerading this as a delivery job?"  
"This isn't something I can leave to chance Dutch, I already know you position on this, I needed leverage"  
Dutch grabs chang by the collar and slams him into a nearby palm tree.  
"You were always like this chang; using anyone you need to in order to meet your end"  
"Don't lose your level head Dutch, its one of your better qualities; you knew what would happen if you came here and you took the job anyway. You want to be here just as much as I do, don't think for a second I like this"  
"what then? For the good of your precious city?"  
"Everyone has things they need to protect"  
Dutch lets him go and continues forward  
"let's get this over with"

revy and rock are relaxing at shore while benny is prepping the ship for departure. Rock notices that the amount of weapons they have delivered doesn't match the amount of troops.  
"Hey revy I'm getting a weird vibe here"  
"what are you spewing now rock?"  
"I'm sure you've noticed that this is way too much firepower for such a small number of troops"  
"what's your point?"  
"The triads are not like hotel Moscow, they're not made of ex-military. I don't get why they need so many guns, what are they doing here?"  
"those are pretty dangerous questions you're asking, id keep my mouth shut and my eyes open if I were you"  
"what do you mean?"  
"Look at these guys' arms, what do you see?"  
"They're all wearing armbands; the design looks like a half star half…"  
"shhh. Stay quiet, can you hear that?"  
"whats up revy?"  
"I heard some of the gunmen over there bring up Dutch's name"  
"ok what of it"  
"before we shipped out I talked to Dutch about where we were going, he tried to hide it be I knew something spooked him. Him and this island got a connection"

Dutch and chang arrive at an abandoned building that appears to have once been a hospital, standing in front of the entrance is Eda from the rip-off church.  
"Wow I didn't think you'd get him to show "  
"well to my surprise it seems Dutch is just as egger to wrap this up as we are, so let's get to work"  
They all enter the building, the door closes behind them and a the sound of a single gear turning can be heard.

"I think we should follow them"  
"I really think this is a very bad idea revy, they don't look like the reasonable type"  
"then stand here with your dick between your legs but I'm going to get to the bottom of this, there's some shit that's about to go down here. BENNY! Keep an eye on the boat, I'm going on a walk"  
benny waved in response.  
"Rock you comin?"  
Rock let out a sigh of grief before catching up to revy  
"just please promise me you won't get us killed"  
"promise me you'll nut up and grow some chest hair"

Back on the boat benny was glued to his laptop .  
"There's got to be a reason this island was so under wraps and how the hell did chang find out about this place before I did, something doesn't add up"


End file.
